


Pidge why

by Pfeh



Series: We can't sleep [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Escape, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I forgot!, Im used to tumblr tags and assumed this was the same, It's now a different dork singing and old song, and i wrote it, but its so good, i love it, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfeh/pseuds/Pfeh
Summary: Lance got Pidge thinking and now... well now they have a planOrPidge starts singing in the middle of the night. Who cares how it goes its an old song.





	Pidge why

Pidge was sitting on their bed, on the laptop of course. Lance’s stunt last night had Pidge thinking of songs from home. Most specifically Escape.

“...I was tired of my lady  
We’d been together too long  
Like a worn out recording  
Of a favourite song…”

Slowly they picked up in volume. Not loud enough to wake anyone. Not yet anyway.

“..So while she lay there sleeping  
I read the paper in bed  
And in the personal columns  
There was this letter I read..”

They got a little bit louder. Not enough to wake anyone across the hall, or the lunk in the next room though. Not yet.

“If you like Piña Coladas  
And getting caught in the rain  
If you’re not into yoga  
If you have half a brain”

Now.

“IF YOU LIKE MAKING LOVE AT MIDNIGHT”

They heard Hunk and probably Keith fall out of bed.

“IN THE DUNES ON THE CAPE”

Lance and Shiro were singing too.

“THEN I’M THE LOVE THAT YOU’VE LOOKED FOR”

They could hear Keith actually swear out of anger, and probably pain.

“WRITE TO ME AND ESCAPE”

Keith was currently promising to strangle both Lance and Pidge in the morning.

“I didn’t think about my lady  
I know that sounds kind of mean  
But me and my old lady  
Had fallen into the same old dull routine”

There’s Hunk, joining them in singing.

“So I wrote to the paper  
Took out a personal ad  
And though I’m nobody’s poet  
I thought it wasn’t too bad”

There are Allura and Coran coming down to ask Keith what is happening yet again.

“Yes, I like Piña coladas  
And getting caught in the rain  
I’m not much into health food  
I am into champagne”

Keith ratted them out. Although Lance might’ve improved the moods last night he still got chewed out for randomly yelling in the middle of the night.

“I’VE GOT TO MEET YOU BY TOMORROW NOON”

Allura and Coran get surprised by the sudden yelling again.

“AND CUT THROUGH ALL THIS RED TAPE  
AT A BAR CALLED O’MALLEYS  
WHERE WE’LL PLAN OUR ESCAPE”

Lance and Shiro will get chewed out too. Lance for starting this and Shiro for condoning it.

“So I waited with high hopes  
And she walked in the place  
I knew her smile in an instant  
I knew the curve of her face”

Keith is telling them the song will be over by the time they get back to their rooms.

“It was my own lovely lady  
And she said, ‘Oh it’s you’  
Then we laughed for a moment  
And I said, ‘I never knew’”

They could hear footsteps.

“That you like Piña Coladas  
And getting caught in the rain  
And the feel of the ocean  
And the taste of champagne”

Keith joins in as he heads into his room.

“IF YOU LIKE MAKING LOVE AT MIDNIGHT  
IN THE DUNES ON THE CAPE”

They all start to get quieter.

“Yes I like Piña coladas  
And getting caught in the rain  
I’m not much into health food  
I am into champagne”

And quieter.

“I’ve got to meet you by tomorrow noon  
And cut through all this red tape”

And quieter.

“At a bar called O’Malley’s  
Where we’ll plan our escape”

And they all taper off. Everyone going to bed much easier than earlier.

In the morning they had the same huge grins of yesterday. Except Keith again. He smirked less this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was at least as entertaining as the last one. I find them very entertaining but then again I'm the one writing them.


End file.
